


Truth

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Collect Them All Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about Gideon Prewett's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this pairing came from.  
>  **Prompts:** Genre - Tragedy, 950-1,000 words

Antonin had been meeting in secretly with Gideon in a wooded area. He couldn't tell anyone. Not only would he be killed, after a definite torture session, but Gideon wouldn't survive either, and Gideon had to survive. No matter what.

Gideon wanted to tell the organization he belonged to. "They'll protect you," he implored.

Those blue eyes made Antonin feel as if they were looking deep into his soul, and he wondered what they saw when he did look. Did they see someone worth loving?

"How do you know they won't imprison me?"

Gideon scowled. "Because they're not the dark."

Antonin rolled his eyes at Gideon's nativity. "That doesn't mean anything. First of all, with all of the crimes I've committed, I'd probably end up in Azkaban. Second of all, if they don't trust me, they won't protect me from the Dark Lord. If I jump ships, I'm as good as dead. As you are, by the way."

Gideon's long fingers rubbed Antonin's chin. "I'm fighting in this war. He's probably already ordering my death."

"I'm not going to give him more reason to go after you," he mumbled. He flushed, which was very clear on his pale face, when he realized how much he gave away with that statement.

"Antonin, do you love me?"

Antonin stayed silent.

"Answer me. Is it a waste of time to risk everything on you? Am I just someone you like having sex with, someone to pass the time with?"

"No," Antonin growled. "Never demean yourself like that. I can't lie; I love sex with you. There's more than that, though. You're brave and loyal, gorgeous, and you make me want to be a better person."

"Really?" Gideon asked. His blue eyes shined with an emotion Antonin didn't know how to name.

"Really."

Gideon was on him then, crushing their lips together. Antonin returned it in kind. His hands gripped Gideon's perfect arse, massaging the round globes. Gideon's hand snaked underneath his shirt and the fingers brushed Antonin's nipples in a featherlike caress, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Gideon pulled back and Antonin groaned at the loss of contact. He wanted Gideon's lips on him again. "I love you, too," Gideon whispered.

Antonin's response was to flip them so Gideon was on his back and Antonin straddled his waist. Their covered pricks rubbed against each other and both whimpered at the absolute pleasure. The only way it could get better was if the clothes were gone. Their lips latched on each other again as their hands worked busily to undo each other's clothes. Both seemed to have momentarily forgotten that they had wands. Even with his mind fogged with images of Gideon naked and spread out before him, it didn't stop Antonin from hearing something, something that sounded like a branch being snapped.

He lifted his head, ignoring Gideon's whimpers as his eyes scanned the area. "I thought I heard something."

Gideon quickly sat up, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. They stood up and surveyed the area, but nothing was shown.

"Maybe I was just hearing things," Antonin said.

"Maybe," Gideon whispered, but he didn't sound as if he believed it. Either way, the mood had been sufficiently ruined.

At a Death Eater meeting, Antonin saw Lucius look at him contemplatively. He swallowed nervously. It was never a good thing when Lucius was thinking, and you were the subject of those thoughts. It never ended well for the person.

Lucius never approached him, so Antonin began to relax. Let his guard down. He continued to see Gideon secretly, but he put those thoughts of someone following him out of his mind. He was probably wrong, especially when neither he nor Gideon faced anyone with accusing eyes.

He should have never let his guard down.

The first sign that something was wrong was Gideon didn't show up for their get together. Gideon did everything he could to not miss them, especially because there was so few. For some reason if he did have to miss, he always found a way to get a message to Antonin.

This time though there was no Gideon and no note. He worried, but there was no one he could ask. There was nothing he could do but wait.

He finally found out what happened. Aurors captured him on his grounds. At first, he thought it was for the random murders, and they just finally caught him. What he heard though, made his blood run cold.

"Antonin Dolohov, you are under arrest for the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett." He blocked out everything else the Auror said. He didn't fight when they bounded him.

All he heard was _Gideon was dead, Gideon was dead, Gideon was dead..._

His lover, the most important person in his life, was dead. Somehow, he was the one accused of the atrocity, which was laughable. He'd never lay a hand on Gideon. He'd rather kill himself.

He didn't know what happen, and he didn't care. His life didn't mean anything at all, not anymore.

After he was thrown into Azkaban, with nothing but Dementors for company, he thought about the love of his life. He hoped Gideon didn't suffer. He hoped whoever did kill Gideon would get caught. They deserved to rot in Azkaban in a cell right next to his.

When Lucius came for a visit, he knew it was the blond aristocrat who did the deed and then framed him. It was confirmed when he said, "You should have thought twice before you betrayed the Dark Lord." He laughed as he walked away.

Nothing mattered. He felt the Dementors take all of his good memories away, all of his memories of Gideon. All he wanted was Gideon, to see his smiling face and laughing eyes, and he'd never get to again.


End file.
